


Chuck VS Baseball

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alex is not Casey's daughter, Alternate Universe, Casey is an EMT, Casey plays baseball, Chuck works at Buy More, First Date, First Time, M/M, Sexting, mention of past mental and sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Ellie drags Chuck to the Hospitals Baseball game where he meets an EMT named John Casey.Alternate Universe where there is no spy life for either of them, Casey was never in the Marines and never worked for the NSA.





	1. Chuck vs. The date

“I don't even like Baseball” Chuck groaned as he sat down next to Ellie in the bleachers.  
“You need fresh air, all you do is work and play video games”  
“Sometimes the window is open, that’s enough fresh air”  
“If i give you twenty bucks for beer and food will you please act like you enjoy it”  
“Yay” he waved his hands around “Go team” he rolled his eyes.

“Who is that?” Chuck asked with a mouth full of hotdog. “Number nineteen”  
“Chew your food before you talk” Ellie glared at him. “He is an EMT, I think his name starts with a J”  
Chuck watched number nineteens butt in those sinful uniform pants as he ran to first base. “Wow” he whispered.  
“You okay Chuck?”  
“Yeah he is just good”  
“Maybe you can go talk to him after the game” Ellie winked at him.  
“Uh no way, athletes and nerds do not mix”  
“You never know until you try”

Why did he let Ellie talk him into this? He felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin with nerves. “Hey uh good game”  
“We lost” he growled  
“Well I know but you did good”  
“Do you even know anything about baseball?”  
“No, my sister works at the hospital and her husband is on the other team, I just got dragged along”  
Number nineteen looked him up and down before starting to walk away, but Chuck grabbed his arm.  
“Uh sorry, I was wondering if you could maybe teach me some things, about baseball” He held his hand out “I’m Chuck”  
“Casey” he shook Chuck’s hand.  
“There was ease in Casey’s manner as he stepped into his place, there was pride in Casey’s bearing and a smile on Casey’s face, and when, responding to the cheers, he lightly doffed his hat, no stranger in the crowd could doubt ’twas Casey at the bat.”  
“Yeah never heard that before” Casey rolled his eyes, “Listen, kid, I grew up playing this game, it was my life until I go injured, and yes I play for fun now but I still take it seriously so if you are serious then maybe I can show you some things”  
“Sorry about that, and yes, very serious”  
Casey handed him his phone “Give me your number and I’ll text you”

A few days late after a few hey how are you texts back and forth Chuck sent Casey a text asking if he could meet at Batcade at four the next day, Casey replied with “Sounds good, maybe we can try the new burger joint after”

Casey pulled up to the Batcade and there was only one old beat up car in the parking lot. Chuck was leaning up against it waiting for him.  
“Holy shit that is a nice car”  
“She is a 1985 Crown Vic” Casey smiled as he ran his hand down the hood walking over to Chuck. "She is the love of my life"  
“This isn’t mine, my roommate Morgan drove us.” He walked Casey to the front door.  
“How the hell did you manage this?”  
“Uh Morgan” Chuck pointed over at the bearded man pouring way to much cheese onto his nachos. “His cousin owns the place, so we just promised to fix his computer for free and not tell his wife about the Irene Demova virus that was on it and we could have to place to ourselves."  
“I don’t even want to know what that is” 

Chuck may have screamed and jumped when the first ball came flying towards him, but he will never admit to it. “I’ve actually never done this before and I’m kinda freaking out”  
“No, you’re kidding right”  
“Do you only speak in sarcasm?”  
“It’s one of my charming qualities” Casey walked into the cage with Chuck and took the bat from his hand, “Now watch how I stand then watch how I hold the bat, then watch the ball, always keep your eye on the ball” Casey swung and sent the ball flying  
“How did you make it look so easy?”  
“I started doing this when I was five” he handed the bat to Chuck  
“Can I ask about the injury?”  
“No, focus on how you are holding the bat then focus on the ball”  
Chuck tried to remember how he saw Casey holding the bat and how he was standing but all he could remember was the way Casey’s muscles moved in his arms, legs and oh his back was so nice, next thing he knew he was being yanked back by his shirt.  
“Hello space cadet, you almost got his by that ball, did you not hear me say stay behind the line”  
“Sorry I was thinking too hard”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand and positioned them on the bat then grabbed his hips and pulled him back up to the line before quickly moving behind him, “Now move your elbows out like this and bend your knees” Casey moved Chuck’s arms then ran his hands down the back of Chuck’s leg making sure his stance was right. “Now watch for the green light then the ball will come out and focus on it and swing, and don't let go of the bat”  
Chuck took a deep breath, the light turned green, he watched as the ball came flying towards him, he swung with all he had and missed, but the momentum sends his body all the way around, hitting Casey in the arm.  
“Son of a bitch” Casey growled.  
“Oh no, oh my god are you okay” Chuck dropped the bat and grabbed Casey’s arm, “I’m so sorry, holy shit, please be okay”  
“I’m fine, you arent that strong” Casey lied, that fucking hurt “Okay, lets try that again” He wrapped his arms around Chuck’s, pressing his chest against his back “Like this, you aren't trying to kill the ball, just get it as far away from you as possible”  
Chuck shivered at Casey breath on the back of his neck, this is going to be the death of him or at least one embarrassing public boner. He felt Casey’s arm’s flex around him then looked up to see the ball coming at them, he relaxed and let Casey take control.  
“Yay, we did it” Chuck smiled as he watched the ball fly across the cage, not as far as Casey’s but far enough.  
“Okay I’m going to go into the next cage, you got this, just keep practicing” he teasingly smacked Chuck’s ass, then turned the speed up a notch “You will be fine, just stay behind the line”  
“Yup embarrassing public boner,” Chuck thought to himself.  
Chuck watched Casey hit a few balls before he tried again, he ended up hitting three out of seven and then the eighth one somehow he hit and it went behind him and hit the gate he came in. He decided to stop for a minute and watch Casey, who had turned his ball machine up to full speed. Chuck watched in awe as Casey hit every single ball that came his way, and of course the way his muscles moved with each swing.  
“Fuck” Chuck yelled gripping his side as he leaned back against the fence, slowly sliding down to the ground.

“Chuck, are you okay? Please talk to me”  
Chuck blinked a few times before opening his eyes to see Casey leaning over him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“It hurts” he whined  
“I’m going to lift your shirt up and feel your ribs okay? I think you just freaked yourself out and passed out, you were hyperventilating” Casey slowly pulled Chuck’s shirt up, there was already a big black and blue spot forming where the ball hit. “This is going to hurt”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s arm that was holding his shirt up wincing as Casey’s fingers ran over the tender spot on his ribs. “I don't feel any serious breaks, but I want to take you to the hospital just in case”  
Chuck groaned “Ellie is going to freak out”  
Casey helped Chuck up and made him sit on the bench while he put the bats and helmets back in their place. He noticed Morgan was in the arcade with his cousins and Jeff and Lester had shown up at one point so he sent him a text before Casey helped him out to the car.  
“Sorry I ruined our time”  
“When you hit me with the bat or when you got yourself with a ball?”  
“It’s okay, maybe we can just go to the diamonds next time, maybe teach you how to pitch”  
“Seriously, you want to try this again?”  
“Practice”

“Oh my god, Chuck are you okay?”  
“Yeah Ellie, I just got hit with a baseball, Casey thinks I’m fine but said I should get it checked just in case”  
“John, you promised you would be gentle with him” Ellie lead him into a room.  
“Who the hell is John, and it was the ball machine and me not paying attention, not him”  
“I’m John moron”  
“I thought your name was Casey?”  
“That’s my last name”  
“Oh, well now I feel stupid” Chuck put the ice pack on his side that Ellie gave him “I’ll uh text you later, let you know if I’m okay”  
“I’ll stay”  
“You don’t have too”  
“Well I was still hoping you wanted to check out that new burger place”  
“That would be great” Chuck shyly smiled. “How is your arm? Do you need ice?”  
Casey lifted his sleeve where there was a small bruise. “I’ve had worse”  
“Like your career ending one?”  
“There was this guy I grew up with, Daniel Shaw, we were always competing, small town in Texas we were in every sport we could possibly join, there was even this horrible summer of cheerleading that will never be spoken of again. But we both had a passion for Baseball, I got a baseball scholarship to Baylor full ride, he got one for education so of course we both were still competing for who was the best” He moved the chair he was in closer to the side of Chuck’s bed. “It was our senior year, both of us had scouts up our asses and all this talk about the big leagues, it was the day before our first away game of the season and we were doing a scrimmage, I was at first base and Shaw was up to bat, he ran right into me as I was reaching up to catch the ball, tore a few muscles and dislocated my shoulder. That was it”  
“Holy shit, I’m so sorry Casey”  
“It still hurts to play sometimes, but I just love the sound of bat to ball and the thrill of it all”  
“Do you think he did it on purpose?”  
“He is the biggest asshole I know, so probably, but he is on his third marriage to another gold digger and can’t get picked by any of the good teams anymore. While I’m out saving lives” Casey laughed.  
“I kinda had a guy like that and Stanford, Bryce, we were roommates in the frat house, we had a lot of classes together, always competing to see who was smarter, then my senior year he turned me in for having the answer sheets to a final that I aced and he failed. They somehow found them under my bed and I got kicked out the next day. It was the worst day of my life”  
“I take it you didn’t steal them?”  
“Absolutely not, I spent so much time studying my girlfriend broke up with me”  
“Damn”  
“That’s not even the worst part, I went by her dorm after I loaded my car up and she was sleeping with Bryce”  
Their conversation ended when the dr came in to let Chuck know he was fine and to just take it easy and keep ice on it.

When they walked into the restaurant a beautiful blonde threw her arms around Casey. “Hey, Casey I’m so glad you finally made it” she kissed him on the cheek. “Follow me” she leads them to a table.  
“Hey Sarah this is Chuck, Chuck this is Sarah”  
“Well hello there” she handed him a menu “I’ll be right back with some water, give you two time to look over the amazing beer menu”  
Chuck watched her walk away before he looked up at Casey “So are you two like a thing?”  
“A thing?” Casey cocked his eyebrow  
“A couple?”  
“Yes I brought my date to the restaurant my girlfriend works at and asked to be seated in here area just for fun”  
“Date?” Chuck felt like his lungs stopped working.  
“Are you okay?” Sarah asked as she sat the water down.  
“Oh yeah uh fine, fine, just wishing I got an extra ice pack at the hospital”  
“Damn Casey, already bruising him on the first date”  
“Shut up Walker” Casey glared at her “He stood in front of the ball machine at the batting cages, but I see it as karma for hitting me with a bat”  
“Maybe he was distracted by all your skill”  
“Just bring us that beer you were telling me about last night and we will both take the house special”  
She smiled at Chuck, who was still in shock. “I’ll bring you a bag of ice”  
“She is my best friend, we grew up on the same street, her mom left when she was young and her dad wasn't around much so my mom practically adopted her. She owns this place, but doesn't like people to know”  
Sarah sat down two glasses and a pitcher of beer, then handed Chuck a bag of ice in a dish towel before hurrying off.  
“Are you going to be okay Chuck? Do I need to take you home?”  
“I didn’t know this was a date” he blurted out.  
“Oh, I just thought, uh it’s okay, sorry I thought it was”  
“I didn’t think a guy like you would be interested in a guy like me”  
“I don’t know what that means, but if you aren't interested that’s fine, we can still be friends”  
“Seriously dude I got the biggest boner when you were teaching me how to hold the bat”  
“I did not need to hear that” Sarah was standing there with a full of random stuff. “Sample appetizer, let me know what you think of the wings, it’s a new sauce I’ve been working on”  
“Thanks Sarah, and Chuck, never call me dude again”  
“Thank you” Chuck blushed. “I’m going to blame the painkillers they gave me at the hospital, usually I don’t just blurt stuff out like that”  
Casey was trying really hard not to laugh. “Well maybe our next date can me something less dangerous”  
“So bungee jumping is out of the question?” Chuck smirked 

“You are an EMT why did you let me drink beer while I was on pain meds” Chuck stumbled out of Casey’s car.  
“I forgot, sorry, let me help you” He grabbed Chuck’s arm “Do you live with anyone? I don’t want you to be alone tonight, I fucked up”  
“John Casey are you asking to spend the night on the first date” Chuck grabbed the front of Casey’s shirt.  
“I just don’t want anything to happen to you”  
“Morgan lives with me but he is probably next door with his girlfriend, but I’d be okay if you stayed with me even if he was home because he isn't an EMT and I may need an EMT to give me mouth to mouth”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Let’s get you some water and get out of this shirt”  
“Bow-chicka-wow-wow”  
“You threw up on it remember”  
Chuck groaned as he finally managed to unlock the front door.  
“Hey buddy, wow you look like shit”  
“Thanks Morgan”  
“What did you do to him, first the baseball now this”  
“First off all, he got himself hit, and secondly he is the one who drank too much and threw up on himself”  
“Gross” he pointed up the stairs “His room on the left, there is a bathroom inside his room too, just use his phone to call me if you need anything, I’ll be next door. His code is 0929”  
“Hey”  
“Only morons use their own birthday”  
“I’m changing it when my brain works again” Chuck groaned as Casey helped him up the stairs

“Casey, you can’t shower with me on our first date”  
“I’m not, I’m standing with my back to you just to make sure you don't hurt yourself”  
“The more I think about it showering together would be fun”  
“I changed my mind, I’ll be right outside the door, yell if you need anything”  
Ten minutes later Chuck came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low on his hips. “I think I feel a bit better, you can leave if you want”  
“How about we watch a movie?” Casey tried not to follow the water dripping down Chuck’s chest.  
“Sure”, Chuck handed Casey the remote “I have Netflix”  
Casey sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, acting like he was trying to find a show to watch but really he was watching Chuck try and get dressed without dropping his towel.  
“If I fall and bust my head open, can you put my pants on before you call 911”  
“You know how many house calls I’ve been too where someone was naked”  
“Tell me all the stories”  
“Like the guy who “fell” on his bottle of shampoo in the shower and got it perfectly jammed up his”  
“Oh god, don’t finish that”  
“It happens way more than you think, a lot of people “fall” on household items”  
Chuck sat down next to him “Don’t people know they make toys just for that, and with today's technology you can buy them right online and have them shipped to you in discreet packaging”  
“Do you know a lot about that?”  
“Of course” Chuck felt his face heating up “Not, nope, Uh I am way too out of it to be having this conversation, especially on a first date”  
“So what do you wanna watch?”  
Chuck grabbed the remote and clicked on the newest Star Wars movie. They were only about a half hour in when Casey put his arm around him and pulled him closer, Chuck rested his head on Casey’s shoulder. “So was it a travel size or a full on bottle of shampoo”  
“It was huge, and the doctor told me all the shampoo was still inside when they pulled it out”  
“Gross”

 

“Dude I always thought you were a bottom”  
“I am, well most of the time”  
“Good to know” Casey laughed.  
Chuck blinked a few times before opening his eyes, he was laying in bed with his arm wrapped around Casey’s waist and his head buried between Casey’s shoulders.  
“Oh god, ignore that, ignore him, seriously Morgan go away it’s too early”  
“Dude you have to be at work in an hour”  
“Oh, shit” Chuck jumped up getting tangled in the blanket and falling onto the ground.  
Casey climbed out of the bed and walked over to help Chuck up. “How are your ribs feeling”  
Chuck lifted his shirt up to look at the nasty blue and purple spot on his chest. “Surprisingly not as bad as I thought, Ellie said she will bring my pain meds to me later today, but I promise I won’t drink anymore alcohol while on them, and I’ll keep it iced as much as I can when I’m at my desk”  
“I have to get ready for work too, I’m on a 24 hour shift starting at noon so I’ll be at the firehouse until noon tomorrow but feel free to text me”  
“Uh wait” he glared at Morgan “Dude seriously leave my room or I’m logging on to your WOW account and deleting your mage”  
“You wouldn't, no way you can crack my password anyways”  
“Morgan is awesome sixty nine, awesome is in all caps”  
“That is not, no, uh, yeah I need to go” Morgan ran from the room.  
“I don't even want to know do I?”  
“Probably not, but thank you for staying here last night to make sure I was okay, I swear I’m not normally like that. I would like to go out again sometime”  
“There is a game tomorrow night at five, how about some dinner after?”  
“I’ll be there” Chuck smiled as he walked Casey to the door.  
“Have a good day” Casey leaned forward and kissed Chuck on the cheek.

“Chuck, bro, come on, you can not wear navy blue to the game, that’s the other team’s color, you should be wearing red”  
“Sorry Awesome but Casey’s team is navy blue”  
“I’m your brother in law”  
“And he is your potential brother in law” Ellie hugged him.  
“Ouch, watch out for the ribs, geez. And he isn't officially my boyfriend yet, we haven't even kissed, so stop planning the wedding. I’m going to get a snack”  
On his way back from the snack stand Chuck went up against the fence by the dugout “Hey Casey” He held up the Gatorade he bought for him. “Thought you could use this”  
Casey opened up the gate “Thanks Chuck”  
“So is it bad luck to say good luck?”  
“I don’t think so”  
“Okay well good luck then” He turned to walk back to his seat  
“Hey Chuck” He grabbed his arm “How about a good luck kiss” he smirked pulling them closer.  
“That I can do” Chuck closed the gap between them, sealing their lips together.  
“I better go before I’m tempted to drag you behind the bleachers like we were in high school”  
“I’ll see you after the game” Chuck leaned in and gave him another quick kiss before walking away.

“Good game Awesome”  
“We lost Chuck”  
“I know” he smiled “But now I get to take out the guy who hit the game-winning home run”  
“Would you two like to join us for diner?”  
“Maybe another night, I just got off a 25-hour shift that turned into almost 30, I’m thinking we are just going to watch a movie and order pizza if that’s okay Chuck”  
“Sounds great, we will take a rain check Ell”


	2. Casey vs texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck teaches Casey how to text
> 
> (I just wanted to use emojis since that's a thing now)

]Chuck looked around Casey apartment, it was a loft with a really nice kitchen, with an island and some barstools, a small area with a couch and a huge bean bag chair, and a nice t.v. and there was a floor to ceiling bookshelf behind the couch that you can see to the other side which is where Casey’s bed was and off to the side he saw a door that he assumed was the bathroom. Casey walked into his room and grabbed some things from his dresser. He tossed a pair of sweatpants at Chuck “These should fit you, if you wanna be comfy, make yourself at home, there is beer in the fridge, and I like all kinds of pizza so feel free to order whatever, as long as there is breadsticks with cheese, my wallet is by the door, I’m just gonna shower” 

Chuck changed into the sweatpants and folded his jeans up on top of his shoes by the front door, then pulled out his phone, he knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey Casey”  
“I can’t hear you, open the door”  
Chuck cracked the door without looking, as tempted as he was “Just realized I don’t know your address”  
“I guess that would be important for ordering pizza” He laughed then gave Chuck the address. “This place has a deal on two large pizzas with an order of breadsticks for thirty bucks, that's a great deal and we can have leftovers, I got veggie pizza extra olives and a meat lovers”  
“I like meat”   
“I’m sure you do” Chuck laughed before shutting the door.  
Chuck grabbed a beer before curling up in the giant bean bag chair.   
“Comfortable?”  
“I want one, I would live on it”  
“My sister paid like thirteen hundred bucks for it, I told her she was insane but then I sat in it, scoot over” Casey joined Chuck   
“I think it’s worth every penny, also I didn’t know you had a sister”  
“She is a police officer, she moved back to Texas last year and left this here since she had no way of moving it. Her name is Stacy, she is a year younger than you”  
“Police officer and an EMT, nice”  
“A Doctor and a geek”  
“Hey, it’s nerd thank you very much” Chuck grinned “You did great today at the game, even after a long day at work and your sore arm from some dumbass with a bat   
“My arm is fine, Have you figured out how it works yet?”  
“I tried, but everytime the number nineteen was out there I got distracted by the way his butt looked in his uniform and I forgot what was going on”   
“I heard he has a boyfriend” Casey leaned over pressing his lips to Chuck’s who let out a moan as Casey tongue passed his lips. “Boyfriend” Chuck smiled shyly “I like the sound of that”

Casey had to adjust his pants and catch his breath before answering the door to get the pizza. He sat the boxes on the kitchen island looking over to Chuck who looked very blissed out, lips red and slightly puffy. “Do you want pizza now, or finish what we started” he smirked.   
“Pizza, if that’s okay”   
Casey grabbed some plates from the cabinet, grabbed the pizza and brought is all over to the coffee table “Of course” Casey turned on a movie and they ate in silence, once Chuck was done eating he cuddled in close to Casey lacing their fingers together.   
Once the credit started rolling Chuck ran his fingers along Casey’s jaw before cupping his face and turning it to meet his, softly kissing his lips “I think I should go home, I have to work tomorrow”  
“Okay, you can take some pizza with you.”  
“Morgan would eat it all, maybe you can bring me some for lunch tomorrow.”  
“Text me what time” he leaned in and kissed Chuck before he left.   
Chuck made it all the way to the parking lot before turning around.   
“Back so soon?”  
“I just realized that I’ m still wearing your pants and that your drove us here”  
Casey laughed “You can keep the pants, let me get my keys”

Casey: I’m home 

Chuck: Thanks for tonight it was nice  
Chuck: Sorry about not wanting to continue making out 

Casey: It’s okay 

Chuck: But now I’m home alone wearing your sweat pants and thinking about it.   
Chuck: And well…..🍆 

Casey: What the hell is that 

Chuck: it's an eggplant 

Casey: I have no idea what that means   
Casey: I don’t text much and i've never once used and emoji.   
Chuck: so my idea to sext you cuz i was too nervous to do anything in person was not the best idea.   
Chuck: Eggplant = penis

Casey: it’s okay that you were nervous, we didn't have to do anything   
Casey: what is a sext 

Chuck: 🤦   
Chuck: sex+text=sext 

Casey: 🍆 🍩   
Casey: am I doing it right 

Chuck: lmao 🍩   
Chuck: 🍑 is butt, idk what donut means   
Chuck: it’s more typing it out. Easier than trying to talk or do it in person when one person is nervous. like me   
Casey: I'm going to act like I know what lmao and idk means 😎   
Casey: there are too many emojis, i don't see the point of most of these.   
Casey: And we can attempt this if you want. Again i’m new to texting.   
Casey: and doing this with one hand seems difficult

Chuck sent a picture of the bulge in the front of the sweat pants. 

Casey: Duck  
Casey: My phone wont let me say bad words

Chuck: 🦆🦆🦆😂  
Chuck: Next time I see you I’ll help with that.

A few minutes later Casey sent Chuck a picture back.   
Casey: You can help with this too.

Chuck: I thought I scared you away 

Casey: I didn't know how to send a picture 

Chuck: 😂 sorry 

Chuck: smartphone 101 class next time we are together. 

Casey: we can keep going unless i’ve ruined it 

Chuck: 🍆 👅 💧   
Chuck: lets keep it simple no more pictures, no more emoji. 

Casey: just me telling you how bad i want to suck you off while i rub my leaking cock 

Chuck: oh god that's hot   
Chuck: I’m so hard for you 

Casey: i ‘d tease you with my tongue before taking you into my mouth slowly   
Casey: my hand massaging your balls before moving down to tease your hole 

Chuck: i’d beg you to fuck me while i moan your name. 

Casey: fuck   
Casey: I’d slick my fingers up  
Casey: stretch you open for me

Chuck: Oh yes John, please fuck me  
Casey sent a picture of the mess on his hand   
Casey: didn’t mean for that to happen so fast, 😳

Chuck: that picture made this.  
Chuck sent a similar picture.

Casey: Go clean up and get some sleep, see you tomorrow 😉   
Casey: Goodnight Chuck 

Chuck: goodnight Casey 😘 

 

Casey: Good morning  
Casey: I may have stayed up too late watching youtube videos about how to use my phone.  
Casey: Don’t laugh at me

Chuck: Good morning   
Chuck: I almost died choking on orange juice laughing at that

Casey: fuck you 🖕

Chuck: anytime 😜

“Chuck, buddy, ol pal, I love you but it’s way too early to be singing in the kitchen”   
“I’m just in a good mood”   
“Does it have anything to do with the wall of muscle that you made out with at our front door for five minutes last night”  
“Were you watching? Perv”  
“Just making sure he didn't murder you”  
“How long did you know Alex before you two did anything?”   
“Are you ready for a home run already?”  
“Shut up”   
“There was some over the pants stuff like two weeks in then probably over a month before hands and mouths were involved but we didn't have sex until six months”   
“Ugh” he handed Morgan a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausage “There was some over the pants stuff last night for a few minutes but the pizza showed up and I panicked because I thought we were going to fast. I felt bad but then I introduced him to sexting and it was amazing and I want more but what if we rush it and it ruins everything because I have no idea what I’m doing”  
“That dude took you to the hospital then took care of your drunk ass all night on your first date, he likes you. Talk to him so you are both on the same page.”   
“Just don’t embarrass me when he comes into the Buy More today”  
“When do I ever embarrass you?”  
“Always” 

“Chuck, it’s lunchtime what are you doing?”   
“Moping”   
“Let’s go get some greasy food, and Dr. Morgan will make all your troubles go away”   
“Casey was supposed to bring me pizza, but he canceled”  
“Maybe send him some more naughty texts”   
“That could be the reason he canceled on me”  
Morgan grabbed Chuck’s phone off the desk and took off running, Chuck finally caught up with him and put him in a headlock until he got his phone back.   
“Dammit Morgan what did you do?”   
“Just sent him a picture”   
Chuck opened his messages to see a picture of him sitting at the Nerd Herd desk with his elbow up on the desk holding his head up as he stared off into space and then Morgan sent a message saying thinking of you, you big hunk of meat 

Casey: hunk of meat?   
Casey: Did you ask someone to take a picture of you just to send to me?

Chuck: I’m going to kill Morgan   
Chuck: He took it without me knowing then stole my phone

Casey: Need help?   
Casey: Sorry I had to cancel, had to fill in for another EMT who got stuck with a needle

Chuck: That is horrible, is he okay?

Casey: Waiting on his blood results  
Casey: Eating some chili one of the fireman made

Chuck: We are still deciding on what to eat  
Chuck: Nothing sounds as good as pizza with you 🍕

Casey: wanna meet at the diamonds tonight? ⚾   
Casey: We have practice at 7 but we can practice before if you want.

Chuck: yeah I get off at 5. I'll have to run home and get some clothes and I’ll meet you there 

Casey: 👍 

“You’re buying me lunch” Chuck glared at Morgan “And I’m changing my password”

 

“Can I ask you a random question?”  
“I guess”  
“Is it weird that I call you Casey and never call you John”  
“Most people I know call me Casey”  
“You can call me Bartowski if you want, to make it even”  
“Sure thing Bartowski”  
“How did you make that sound so hot”  
“You’re weird, catch” he threw a ball at Chuck that he didn’t catch.  
“Well you can't catch, I hope you can pitch” he winked  
“Did you just, nevermind, I’ll try it”  
Chuck attempted a few throws but no matter how much he tried and how many times Casey showed him he couldn't even get close to the plate with the ball. “I suck”  
“That’s good to know”  
“Sorry for wasting your time, but I think I am retiring from baseball”  
“You’re not wasting my time”  
“Maybe we can play Wii baseball”  
“What the hell is that?”  
“You have never heard of a Wii gaming console?”  
“I’ve never played a video game in my life”  
“Oh my god that is tragic, we need to have a game night, if you want”  
“I’ll try it, are you going to stay and watch practice?”  
“As long as you are in those pants, yes” Chuck smirked.

“So did it bore you to death?” Casey walked over to Chuck who was sitting in the dugout  
“No, I played some games on my phone”  
“Wanna eat that pizza now?” Casey pulled his sweat soaked shirt off  
“Oh holy hell”  
“What?”  
“Pizza, yes” he started to reach out and touch Casey chest but stopped himself. “You are, wow, i assumed but wow this is better than I imagined”  
“Thanks” Casey cocked his brow. “Can I put my shirt on now?”  
“No, never wear a shirt, ever”  
Casey laughed before pulling Chuck up into a kiss while Chuck ran his fingers up and down Casey’s chest, feeling as much as he could before Casey backed away and put a clean shirt on. “If you ask nicely then maybe I won’t wear one once we get back to my place”  
“I have very good negotiation skills”

“Why do you look so nervous? It’s just pizza”  
“I um, i’m kinda freaking out”  
“I didn’t poison it i swear”  
“No, it's just that, well last time I was here there was kissing and things almost went past that and part of me was freaking out that it was too fast and the other part of me wanted it all and then the sexting i freaked out that maybe you freaked out because you canceled lunch then I felt like an ass when you said it was for work beacuse someone got hurt. Oh my god is he okay?”  
“He is okay”  
“I’m glad. But anyways then I saw you without your shirt and I wanted to jump you and again kinda freaking out i’ve just never been with a guy, yes i am bi and I did say that I was a bottom most of the time but I just said that because that is how I feel not that I actually have any experience at all. I always wanted to but i've only ever had two girlfriends, one was in college and one was about a year ago it was this girl that owned the deli by the Buy More and there was a hole mob thing and it was weird and”   
Casey cut him off with a kiss. “I didn't know how else to get you to stop”  
Chuck took a deep breath.  
“It’s okay Chuck, we can take is slow, I feel the same way about wanting to go slow but also jump you, so let's just see how it goes, maybe tonight we can text again, then graduate to phone calls next week” he smirked.  
“Then video chat the week after that”  
“We live ten minutes away from each other, if we want to watch each other we can be in the same room”

 

Chuck: Are you out of the shower yet?   
Chuck: can you send me a picture of you in a towel? 😈😇  
A few minutes later Chuck got a picture of Casey standing in front of a slightly fogged mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Chuck: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤  
Chuck: I changed my mind, I wanna come back over

Casey: My bed is nice and warm  
Casey: I mean we have already slept in the same bed and nothing happened

Chuck: That was before i saw you without a shirt

Casey: But it was after I saw you without a shirt  
Casey: I wanted to lick the water droplets off your chest and up your neck

Chuck: I’ll be there in 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kinda got carried away and lost Casey's characteristics a bit. sorry


	3. Casey vs A Bad Day at Work

“Hi”  
“Hello” Casey moved so that Chuck could come into his apartment  
“So” Chuck was nervous again seeing Casey standing there in just a pair of plaid pajama pants.  
“So” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand leading him to the bed. “Big spoon or little spoon?”  
“Little spoon” he shyly smiled.  
Casey pulled back the covers back and climbed into the bed laying on his side he held an arm up as a welcome for Chuck to cuddling into his chest.  
“I think it’s only fair” Chuck pulled off his shirt then quickly covered his chest with his arms.   
“You don’t have to be shy”  
“You are like a statue carved by Michelangelo and I’m, well I’m this” he held his arms out.  
“Get your ass over here” Casey growled  
Chuck laid down fitting against Casey as close as he could.  
Casey ran his hand up and down Chuck’s chest, whispering in his ear. “I like it, very much”   
Chuck turned to face him. “If you say so”  
“I’ll prove it” he pushed Chuck onto his back holding himself above him, he started by kissing down Chuck’s neck sucking little spots across his shoulder, making Chuck moan. He then kissed down to his right nipple, avoiding his bruised up left side. Chuck bucked his hips up when Casey took his nipple between his teeth.   
“Sorry, I didn't know that was something I was into”  
Casey laughed “Don’t be” he continued teasing Chuck’s nipple with his tongue as he pressed his body closer.   
“Are you okay with this” Casey asked between kisses along Chuck’s hip.  
“Yes” Chuck moaned running his fingers through Casey’s hair.  
Casey kissed a path from one hip to the other slowly, loving how Chuck’s body moved under him and how shaky his breath was getting. He wrapped his lips around Chuck’s hardened cock through his sweatpants.  
“Wait” Chuck grabbed Casey’s face pulling him up. “I uh, can we just, damn it”   
“It’s okay”  
“Did I ruin the moment”  
Casey pushed his hips forward poking Chuck’s hip with his hard on “Doesn’t feel like it” he winked.  
“Can I?” he ran a finger along the waistband of Casey’s pants  
“Yes” his blue eyes staring into Chuck’s  
Chuck took a deep breath before he unbuttoned the flap on the front of Casey’s pajama pants, he gripped the back of Casey’s neck pulling him into a sloppy kiss as he wrapped his hand around Casey’s length.  
“Holy shit you’re huge”  
Casey laughed.   
“Sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud” he pulled his hand back  
“You don’t have to be nervous, we don’t have to do anything one of us doesn’t want to do”  
“I want to, I just don’t know what I’m ready for”  
Casey reached down and tucked himself back into his pants. “How about we just keep kissing”  
The kissing started out slow and passionate but quickly got hot and messy as they rutted against each other.  
Chuck tilted his head back into the pillow thrusting his hips up into Casey’s as he came. “Fuck John” he moaned, which was enough to send Casey over the edge.   
He rolled over onto his back next to Chuck.   
"That was nice"  
Casey nodded.  
"I think I need to borrow some pants"  
“Bottom drawer of the dresser and there are some rags under the sink in the bathroom”

“If you thought you were getting these pants back, you are wrong”  
“You can keep them” Casey laughed as he went and grabbed himself a new pair and walked towards the bathroom “You plan on stealing a shirt and sweater while you’re at it?”  
“Isn’t that what I'm supposed to do” Chuck smiled as he climbed into the bed.

 

-Three weeks later-

“Hey Chuck, I thought we were going to have lunch, call me back” right as Casey hung up the alarms went off letting him know he had to head out on a call.  
Casey felt like his heart actually stop beating when he saw the small Nerd Herder car laying driver side down and the passenger side completely smashed up and a big pickup truck with its lights and grill shatter across the road. Casey got out of the ambulance as fast as he could and took off running to where the firemen were already starting to pull away the windshield. Casey took a deep breath reminding himself he is working and needs to keep a level head to make sure whoever was in the car was okay.   
“Oh my god, Chuck”  
“You know him, Casey?” One of the firemen asked  
“That’s my boyfriend” his voice cracked “Chuck can you hear me” he yelled as best he could with the lump in his throat. Chuck had on an oxygen mask, his head was leaned against the window with blood pooling under him, and he was not responding to any of the noises around him.  
“Casey we will call another ambulance” his partner Adam gripped his shoulder  
“They won’t get here fast enough, I can do this”  
“I’ll take care of him, you can drive”  
“I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on driving knowing he was in the back, I can do this”  
“Come on Chuck” he watched helplessly as the fireman cut Chuck’s seatbelt and placed a neck collar on him before they slowly pulled him from the car and putting him on a backboard then placing him on a stretcher. Casey went into work mode and got him into the ambulance checking all his vitals and getting him on an I.V. Thankfully Adam was able to keep him calm and focused and that he got Ellie’s phone number a few weeks ago, he called her to let her know they were on the way to the hospital and that Chuck’s stats were good but he was not responding and would need stitches and his wrist was most likely broken.

One of Casey’s co-workers volunteered to take the rest of his shift so he could stay with Chuck who had been checked out, he needed five stitches in the side of his head, and a broken wrist probably from holding the steering wheel during impact. The scans showed his brain activity was normal, now they are just waiting for him to wake up from the sedatives they gave him earlier.  
Awesome showed up a few hours later to check on him and bring Casey and Ellie some dinner, neither of them have left Chuck’s side since he was brought back into his room.  
“That smells good” Chuck groaned.  
“Oh my god Chuck sweety, can you hear me?”  
“Yes Ellie, why are you yelling, and why does everything hurt?”  
“You were in a car accident” Casey grabbed his hand. “What is the last thing you remember?”  
“I remember being at work and Morgan was mad at me because I was leaving for lunch but then I don’t, huh that’s it. What happened?”  
“A van hit you from behind, which most likely broke your wrist, it sent your car around into an oncoming truck that hit the passenger side of the car and your car rolled a few times.”  
“You are really lucky Chuck” Ellie was crying.   
Chuck looked down at himself “I don't like needles”   
“Sorry, I had to”  
“Wait, did you save me?”  
“I didn’t pull you from the car but I was the one who took you into the ambulance and stuck you with a needle” he laughed. “Sorry”  
“Thank you”  
“It was one of the hardest days I’ve had on the job”  
“I’ll give you two a minute”  
"I love you, Ellie"  
"I love you, Chuck"  
“If you leave I may eat your food” Chuck laughed.  
“It’s all yours baby brother” Ellie leaned over and kissed his forehead “I’m just glad you are okay”  
Chuck pushed the button to bring the head of his bed up a bit more “Ouch, holy shit” he brought a hand up to his chest pulling down the hospital gown down a bit.  
“Your neck has a burn and you are bruised pretty bad from the seatbelt”  
“And just when my baseball bruise was starting to fade away”  
“Your sister asked if you also got in a fight with a vacuum when she saw all bruises along your shoulder, collarbone, and hips”  
“She just tried to have a safe sex conversation with me last week, I have a feeling I’m going to get another one since I told her that wasn't happening yet, no way she believes that now”  
“Want me to send her our test results?” Casey fed Chuck a fry. “Unless she thinks you might get pregnant”  
“Shut up and keep the fries coming”  
Casey laughed and fed him more fries  
“I was going to ask you at lunch today if you wanted to plan a weekend away, get a cabin in the middle of nowhere, with a fireplace. But now I’m all bruised and broken” he held up his casted wrist, “I think I have taken all the romance out of it” Casey fed him a few more fries.  
“I think the opposite, we can take some time off, I can take care of you, bathe you, cook for you. And help with any other things you usually do with your right hand” he winked.  
“That sounds great”  
“I called you, I thought you stood me up for lunch or something, you may even be able to hear the station alarm going off at the end of the voicemail. When we pulled up to the scene and I saw that it was a Nerd Herd car my heart sunk, Adam had to remind me to breathe. I felt like a complete ass being upset at you for not calling or texting me back and what if you"  
“John stop, it’s okay, I’m okay, we are okay”  
“Do I need to feed you the chicken sandwich too?” Casey changed the subject, he isn't usually one to talk about feelings, but he was falling hard for Chuck.  
“I guess I can” he pouts with his bottom lip sticking out.  
“You’re lucky I like you”

“Really Chuck, this man saved your life and has been at your side this entire time and now you are making him feed you”  
“Shut up Morgan,” they both said  
“I hated that” he sat down on the edge of the bed “How are you doing buddy? I saw the wreck on the news, it looked scary”  
“I’m okay, I don’t remember anything at all”  
“I’m sorry that I was angry with you before you left”   
“It’s fine Morgan, seriously”  
“I got here as soon as I could” he handed Chuck a card “Everyone at worked signed this for you, and Jeffster made you a CD but I accidentally threw it away”  
“Thanks, buddy”  
“What the hell is a Jeffster?” Casey took a break from feeding Chuck to eat his own food  
“You really don’t want to know” Morgan stole a fry “But they are already talking about what to sing at your wedding”  
“We are going to elope, far far away from them”


	4. Chuck vs Weekend Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter mentions past mental and sexual abuse.

Once they got to the cabin Chuck curled up in bed with a large ice pack across his chest that they brought in a cooler while Casey unpacked everything and put away the groceries that they brought.  
Casey lightly kissed Chuck on the forehead “Wake up sleepy head”  
Chuck groaned “Everything hurts”  
“Well it’s time for your medicine, and after we eat you can take a nice warm bath”  
“What are we making for dinner?”  
“Get up and you can see what I made"  
"You made it without me"  
"You needed to rest"  
Chuck followed Casey into the living room where he had the fire lit, there were pillows and blankets surrounding the small coffee table that had two plates containing steak with some kind of sauce on top, chunks of red and gold potatoes with butter melting on top and some chopped up asparagus and mushrooms and two wine glasses on top.  
“How romantic” Chuck made himself a seat with a few pillows propped up against the front of the couch and one to sit on. “I can’t have wine unless you want a replay of our first date”  
“Yours is grape juice” he took a sip of his wine.  
“This food looks amazing, what is this sauce?”  
“I can’t tell you, Casey family secret”  
“Guess I’ll have to marry you then”  
That is the second time in the last week Chuck has mentioned them getting married, and both times it made Casey’s heart skip.  
“You can barely make grilled cheese”  
“Is that mini quiche recipe a family secret because Morgan and Ellie have been driving me nuts talking about how good they were”  
“I’ve never seen someone shove four in their mouth before”  
“Well Morgan is a special type of person”  
“I never would have guessed” Casey rolled his eyes.  
“Did you make dessert too?”  
“Did you forget the tantrum you threw in the store to convince me to buy stuff to make smores”  
“I did no such thing” Chuck casually sipped his grape juice.

 

“You’re a fucking disaster” Casey laughed as he looked over at Chuck who had a mess of melted chocolate and marshmallow all over his face and both hands.  
“I’m still trying to figure out this one hand thing, it’s only been two days”  
“I’m going to fill up the tub with some of that muscle relaxing stuff Ellie got for you”  
Chuck was still licking the mess off his hand when he joined Casey in the bathroom.  
“Here is the bag for your hand”  
“I hate it, it feels weird”  
“You will hate it more if I have to drive your ass to the hospital to get a new cast put on”  
Chuck washed his sticky fingers before he put the bag and put it over his cast. “Can you help me with my shirt, still hurts”  
Casey grabbed the hem of Chuck’s shirt slowly helping him out of it. “Good news is the baseball bruise is almost gone”  
“I hope at some point in our relationship you will see me shirtless and I won’t be black and blue”  
Casey ran his finger over a bruise he sucked into the crook of Chuck’s neck a few nights ago before the accident. “I think there will always be some kind of bruise” he smirked as he helped Chuck unbutton his pants.  
“What did I do to deserve this, who did I piss off in a past life”  
“What are you talking about”  
”We have been together over a month and the first time you get to see me fully naked is because I can't undress or wash my own hair, it sucks”  
“Would it make you feel better if I was naked too”  
“It would probably make me insecure for about five minutes, then extremely horny”  
“Our first time is not going to be in the shower, don’t need to add to your injuries”  
“It’s technically a bath”  
“Between your long ass legs and my thighs, we would never fit” He pulled Chuck’s pants down.  
Chuck bit his bottom lip nervously.  
“Are you okay Bartowski?”  
“God it’s still so hot when you say that, why”  
“Because you are weird”  
“Just take them off please, get it over with”  
“You are overreacting, and I plan to show you just how much I enjoy your body” he slid Chuck’s boxers down. “Now get your ass in the tub”  
“Yes sir”  
Casey growled.  
“Did I just discover a kink”  
“Sit back, keep your right arm on the edge and just relax”  
Casey kneeled down in front of the tub, he soaped up a rag slowly running it down Chuck’s neck and down one shoulder to where the cast bag is, then went back up across his chest to his other arm before lightly washing over Chuck’s chest. “Let me know if it hurts”  
“The warm water is helping a lot, I didn’t realize how stiff my back was”  
Casey continued to wash down Chuck’s chest to his hips then down each leg. “Can I wash the rest?”  
“Yes,” Chuck blushed as he felt his cock starting to thicken.  
Casey was gentle and slow as he washed around Chuck’s balls, before working up his shaft that was now fully hard.  
“Sit up so I can wash your back and hair.”  
Casey stood up and stripped down to his boxers before sitting on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water behind Chuck who was now sitting up.  
He leaned forward and started to massage Chuck’s back, finding all the tight spots and rubbing them out. “Holy shit”  
“I took some sports medicine classes which included massage therapy”  
“This is information I needed on the first date”  
Casey laughed picking the rag back up and washing over Chuck’s back down to his ass.  
“Tilt your head back” he dumped the water over Chuck’s hair before lathering the shampoo into his hair, carefully avoiding the stitches.  
Chuck moaned.  
“Feel good?”  
“Those hands are magic, can’t wait to see what else that can do”  
Casey tilted Chuck’s head all the way back and kissed him.  
“Mmm Spiderman kiss”  
“What?”  
“Oh my god you don’t know what that is”  
“No, I’m not a geek” He continued to wash Chuck’s hair  
“First of all nerd and secondly I will change that”  
“I’ve already watched all the Star Wars movies with you, whats a few more”  
“We have all the Marvel and DC movies”  
“I’ve seen all the Batman movies, even the one with the nipples”  
Chuck laughed  
“Do you want to stay in here for a few minutes and relax while I clean up dinner”  
“Sounds good, thank you Casey”

“You know it’s dangerous to sleep in a bathtub full of water”  
Chuck jumped splashing water everywhere. “Dammit”  
“Sorry” Casey held back a laugh as he walked over to Chuck with a towel “Come here, I have an idea” he patted him dry then wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his hand leading him into the living room where he added more wood to the fireplace, moved the coffee table out of the way and laid out a blanket and some pillows in front of it.  
“Lay down”

Casey kneeled down between Chuck’s leg leaning forward holding himself above Chuck being careful not to touch his chest. “If you want me to stop or you are hurting, tell me”  
Chuck ran a hand up Casey’s chest to the back of his neck pulling him down into a kiss.  
Casey kissed down Chuck’s neck, avoiding his chest, licking a line along the skin right above the towel. “Lift your ass”  
“Yes sir” Chuck winked as he lifted himself up so Casey could pull the towel off and put a pillow under him. Casey laid down between Chuck’s legs, he lifting them up over his shoulders, spreading his cheeks apart.  
“Casey are you” his words were cut off with a moan as Casey licked across his hole.  
Chuck went to run his fingers through Casey’s hair, completely forgetting the fact that he had a cast on his arm and ended up hitting Casey in the side of the head with it.  
“Son of a bitch”  
“Oh my god Casey, I am so sorry”  
“If you wanted me to stop you could have asked” he sat up rubbing his head.  
“That felt so good I forgot about the cast” Chuck covered his head with a pillow “I can’t believe I ruined this, why do I ruin everything”  
“Are you going to keep being dramatic or are you going to let me continue” He pulled the pillow away.  
“You still want to?”  
“Gonna hit me again?”  
“No”  
Casey went back to his position between Chuck’s legs, he rolled Chuck’s balls around his mouth before licking the path down to his hole. Casey worked his tongue in and around Chuck’s hole until Chuck’s body was trembling under him. Casey had just taken Chuck’s tip into his mouth and was licking across the slit when Chuck’s orgasm hit him and he thrust up into Casey’s mouth as he yelled out his name. Once he calmed down from the best orgasm he has ever had he turned his head to look over at Casey who was laying next to him slowly running his hand over his length that was straining the fabric of his briefs.  
“That was, wow, I don’t even have words”  
“Can I kiss you”  
Chuck thought he should be grossed out at the thought of kissing Casey after where his mouth had just been but he wasn't. “If I can help you with that?” he put his hand on top of Casey’s.  
Casey lifted his hips and slid his briefs down.  
“Wow,” Chuck whispered to himself. “I don’t think that is going to fit in my mouth”  
Casey laughed. “I was thinking of another place”  
“Oh, It’s not gonna fit there either”  
“It’s not that big”  
“Casey it’s like a beer can”  
"It's not"  
"Do we have any we can compare it too'  
“I’m going to brush my teeth and take a shower” Casey got up and went into the bathroom.  
“Casey wait, I’m sorry” Chuck tried to hurry after him  
He knocked on the door. “Can we talk” there was no answer, just the water in the shower turning on.  
Chuck put his pants back on and spent about five minutes trying to get his shirt on but had no luck, so he just crawled into bed and cuddled up under the blanket wishing he could go back in time.  
After about twenty minutes Casey came into the bedroom and laid down next to Chuck “I’m sorry Chuck” They both laid there staring at the ceiling.  
“John, it's okay, I should be the one saying sorry”  
“Just let me talk” Casey ran a hand over his face. “I need to say something. I shouldn’t have gotten upset, I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything. I’m not upset about you not wanting to, I’m not that person. I’m okay with you not being ready, and I and am sorry if I pushed you”  
“I was ready, I am ready, I want everything with you”  
“I um, there was this thing with my ex. I feel stupid talking about it because woah is me I got made fun of and body shamed for having a big dick”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand “I’m so sorry, I had no idea, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that, I was just being playful. I was making jokes to calm myself down. I shouldn’t have and I am truly sorry. I want that thing all up in me” he smirked, making Casey laugh.  
“I know you’re not like him, and it’s shitty to compare you, it just brought up some old feelings, and I don’t like talking about feelings. And there is more to the story, but that’s for another time, I’m not ready to talk about it”  
“I really want to hug you, but it hurts to hug, I can’t even roll over to kiss you or cuddle with you”  
Casey rolled over and gave Chuck a kiss  
“Did you take care of yourself in the shower?”  
“No”  
“I really want to continue, if you want. I mean I’m not sure how to do anything, and I have no idea what positions we can do because I’m a giant bruise, but I want you Casey and I’m so sorry for what I said”  
“No more apologizing, you did nothing wrong. I would just like to go to bed, maybe we can try again tomorrow”

 

The next morning Casey woke up to a brief feeling of pleasure that was quickly followed by panic. He shot out of bed knocking Chuck onto the floor in the process. He looked down to see his pants were off and Chuck on the floor with tears forming in his eyes. “Fuck” he kneeled down next to Chuck checking him over “Are you okay”  
“Uh I think I’m fine” he felt his head where the stitches were. “I think I fucked up again” he looked at his fingertips that had blood on them “Shit”  
“Let me look” Chuck winced as Casey pulled the hair out of the way to look at the stitches “It looks fine, just a bit of blood, let’s get you back on the bed and I’ll go get a rag” Casey helped him back into bed before getting a rag.  
Casey came back into the room and slid his pants back on before cleaning Chuck’s head “Anything else hurt?”  
“I’m sorry, I thought it would be nice to wake you up with a blow job"  
“I guess it’s time I talk about it”  
“You don’t have to”  
“I need to, I hurt you Chuck, and I feel horrible”  
“I shouldn’t have done that”  
“My ex, he always made a big deal about my size, never wanted to touch it and never cared if I got off. Always made jokes and talked down to me about it. I told him multiple times I didn't want to bottom and he said he was okay with that but he didn’t want to bottom either. I tried breaking up with him many times but he always knew the right thing to say to make me stay” Casey looked away from Chuck for a minute to take a few deep breaths. “I was young and he was a bit older than me and I was stupid. One day I woke up to him inside of me. He uh, he didn't prep me, it was extremely painful and even though I was bigger and stronger than him I was just stuck there frozen."  
“Casey” Chuck was crying as he pulled Casey into a hug, he didn’t care how much it hurt, he needed to hug him.  
“I didn’t even pack, I left on the next flight out here to be with my sister. I haven't been able to be in a relationship since. Well until I met you.”  
“I don’t even know how to express how sorry I am, I should have never touched you without your permission”  
“It’s okay Chuck"  
"It really isn't"  
"I give you full consent, I trust you, I just panicked"  
“You had every right to panic, and I trust you too, you have my full consent Which either of us can take away if we feel like it”  
“Correct, let me go make us some breakfast”  
“There is already a sausage right here I want to get in my mouth”  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“I guess we are even now, I punched you in the head with my cast, you knocked me off the bed and I hit my head on the floor”  
“I feel horrible about that”  
“I’ll be fine, now lay back down”  
“Please don’t hurt yourself”  
“I have an idea” Chuck got out of the bed pulling Casey into the living room “Take off your pants and sit in the chair if you are okay with this”  
Casey put a blanket down on the chair before removing his pants and sitting down.  
Chuck sat a pillow between Casey’s feet, he leaned forward and kissed Casey, using his left hand to stroke Casey until he was hard, which was kind of awkward but it did the job. Chuck slowly kneeled down onto the pillow, making sure nothing was hurting. He started by licking up his shaft, circling around his head a few time then licking over the slit to get his first taste of Casey. He stretched his mouth over the tip, slowly making his way down as far as he could, which wasn't as far as he thought. Stupid gag reflex. He wrapped his left hand around the base moving it up to meet his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down in unison with his hand, after a minute or so he was able to take a bit more, but his jaw was starting to ache so he pulled off with a pop that made him blush.  
“Are you okay” Casey looked down at Chuck who massaging his jaw  
“Yeah, I’ll be right back”  
A few seconds later Chuck came back without his pants on and handed Casey a bottle of lube before straddling his lap. “The moans and growls you were making are the sexiest things I’ve ever heard”  
“I don’t moan”  
“Okay Mr. Badass, keep telling yourself that”  
Casey poured some lube on his fingers, massaging around Chuck’s hole a few times before sticking the tip in. Chuck kissed up Casey’s neck as the finger went deeper inside of him.  
Once Casey was easily able to move three of his fingers inside of Chuck he pulled them out and poured some lube on himself before lining up with Chuck’s hole.  
“If you need me to stop, say something”  
Chuck pushed back making Casey’s tip breach his hole “I want it, so bad”  
“And I don’t want to hurt you” he gripped Chuck’s hips to stop him from doing anything stupid.  
It took a few minutes but Casey was finally all the way inside of Chuck. “Can I please move now, I’m about to come and I don’t want to just be sitting here”  
Casey laughed, moving a hand from Chuck’s hip to the back of his neck kissing him quick and sloppy. “Fuck me Bartowski” he growled.  
Chuck didn’t care how much his body was aching, Casey felt so good inside of him  
“So good Casey, you feel so good” Chuck covered Casey’s chest with come, and he wasn't at all embarrassed that he lasted less than a minute.  
“Fuck” Casey growled holding Chuck’s hips in place and he thrust up into him a few times before coming. Chuck kissed him, moving his hips back and forth while Casey rode out his orgasm.  
“Now you can make me breakfast” Chuck joked burying his head into the crook of Casey’s neck. “Well when I can move again”  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck “I love you” he whispered as he buried his face into Chuck’s hair.  
Chuck placed a gentle kiss to Casey’s neck “I love you, John”


End file.
